Brightened Night
by zeke899
Summary: This story is about Jacob and Renesmee's life together with a few obstcals in the way along with another boy? R&R please.
1. Vampires

**HI PEOPLE! My first story. About Jacob's and Nessie's relationship. What will happen? Nobody knows! Review to tell me what you think of it so far. I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS!**

VAMPIRES

I stood there waiting…. I had told my my mother that I wanted to see Charlie, while my dad read my mind. Rosalie stood by the back door ready to bolt because she was thirsty. Jasper and Alice were both sitting on the stairs. My dad sat on the recliner looking like a godlike creature just like my mother. Carlisle and Esme were both hunting while getting me some animal blood.

"Please!" I sang.

"What do you think, Edward?" Bella asked.

"It couldn't hurt… I mean by what you're thinking. She wants to tell Charlie what we are."

"Renesmee! You know better than bringing that up!"

I lifted my hand to touch her cheek. Her face was cold knowing I was used to the temperature. I showed her that I was at Charlie's house. He was sitting on his couch, and I told him we were vampires. I took my hand away and looked at Alice.

"Alice?"

"Yes Nessie?"

"Can you see what grandpa would say if my mother told him that we were vampires?"

"Hmm. I will look."

I walked to my bedroom. It was around 8:00 in the morning and tomorrow I would be 17 (actually 10). I went to my bedroom (which used to by my father's) and went to my pink and gold dresser. I grabbed a pink blouse with black leather shorts. After I put then on, I went to our bathroom and found some black and gold earrings. When I was doing the last one in my ear, Alice came in and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Ahh!" I screamed. I was surprised I am not used to being scared like that.

"Jeez. If you lived in a house full on vampires, you'd think you would be used to that. You are just like your mother. Well… were just like her."

"Ha ha, very funny. Did you find anything?"

"Yes. I saw him on his couch with you in Bella's arms with Edward next to her saying that we were all vampires. He just sat there with a puzzled look. So you took out your hand and showed him your mother when she was changed. Then Edward read his mind and told him what he was thinking."

"Thank-you Alice."

I put down the brush I was using, and went down stairs to get my leather-studded boots._ Can I please tell grandpa about us being vampires? I know you were listening on our conversation upstairs, and I know you saw Alice's vision. Please? _I know that my dad could read my mind. But he said he couldn't read my mother's. I looked at him and he was nodding. I smiled. _Thank-you._ I went over to my mother and told her what Alice saw.

Okay sweetie. I guess it wouldn't hurt. Edward, can we take the Volvo?"

"Sure," My father said. When I looked at Rosalie, her face was composed into a wrinkled mask.

"Go Rose," my father told her. She was gone in the next second while I could here a bad-tasting deer yelping. Poor deer. When my father looked at me, he was smiling and almost laughing. Probably because of my thoughts. Ugh.

We were all silent inside the car. Claire da lune was playing very softly. When we were in Charlie's drive way, my heart hammered.

"It was your thought," my parents said together.

"Ha ha. At least I'm not the one who says 'Hey Charlie, I turned Bella into a vampire.'"

"Not funny. And besides, I'm not going to say that. I'm going to say that we are vampires, and if he doesn't believe us, that's where you come in. Got it?"

Yeah dad. I think. And YES I do know what I will show him."

"Good. Then we are ready. What will I do?"

"Bella, love, you are most important. If you realize, today the sun is out. It will be perfect. And besides, you are the only one he can trust."

"Okay. I believe you."

My father was the first out of the car, and the first to the door. My mother got out slowly, even for me, and was waiting for me to get out at my normal human pace. When Edward was standing at the door, I could hear Charlie get up off his couch and get a glass of water. I may have a beating heart, and blood rushing up my veins, but I am still a vampire and that comes with the senses (but the speed). I got out on the passenger's side, and walked slowly to the door where my father was.

What am I going to do when he does believe us, and doesn't need me to show him anything? What if the sun was covered with rain clouds? Well I doubt that will happen because there is not a cloud in the sky. I looked at my father and he was laughing. I glared at him until he grabbed the door knob. I looked behind me at my mother, and she was sparkling. I wish my skin was like that too, but it wasn't because I was born while my mother was still human. Stupid non-glowing human skin. My father turned around and swept me off my feet. _Grr,_ I thought.

"You're a terrifying monster, Nessie. And besides, it is better your skin doesn't sparkle like dimonds," he chuckled. He slung me over his shoulder like I am a 2-pound bagand fliped me until I was on my feet. G_rr._

When I felt the warm air, I guessed that the door was open. My mother was looking at me like I was some stranger.

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it." She nodded, and turned to be in front of Edward.

_Okay. I am ready to do this, _I thought.

**hAHA sorry cheezy ending.**


	2. Charlie Knows

2. Charlie

We walked into the house with great ease. Bella was the first to sit on the couch. Charlie beamed at the three of us.

"You are getting pretty tall, Nessie?" He said it like it was a question.

"That's why were here," I answered him.

"Renesmee. Don't you have something to say to your human grandfather?" My father asked. I was surprised when he said _human._

What do you mean by _human?_ What's going on?" Charlie busted into a rainbow of colors on his face.

"Grandpa…. Were not human. Well I am… sort of. We are… vampires."

I didn't expect it when he laughed. I really didn't think he would because it is 2 months before Halloween. We could be trying to scare him for all he knows. After is booming laughter, I stood up.

"Do you believe us?" I almost yelled.

"Why would I? You all don't sleep in coffins, or get burned by the sun. So why would I believe you?"

"Take my hand."

"Why?"

"Because I will show you your own _daughter_ being turned into a vampire."

I waited 30 seconds until I put my hand on his cheek. I showed him what I said I would. When I was just born, my mother was dying, so my father put venom in her system to keep her alive. I was there, in Rosalie's arms, watching. I was very thankful for my gift. After I was done, I took my hand away, sat down, and rested my hand on my lap.

Oops. I forgot that Charlie thought that I was Edward's niece. Bella looked at me wishing she could know what I showed him. Edward was pressing his lips in a tight line trying to hold back a laugh. I was about to tell him, 'not funny' but Charlie stopped breathing. Was he dead? I looked at him, and he was holding his breath. Why?

"Isabella Marie Swan…er Cullen! Is this true?" I could tell he was going to panic. Unexpectedly, Bella stood up and walked towards the door.

"Come outside and I will show you," she told him. Charlie stood up, along with Edward and me.

"Getting burned by the sun is just a myth. Let me show you what really happens."

She opened the door and stopped at the line that crosses the shade from the sunlight. Edward was right behind her. She breathed in, and stepped into the light. Her skin was like diamonds. Stupid vampire-skinned parents. Edward just couldn't hold in, but probably for Charlie's sake, he just smiled. Charlie was looking at Bella like he was seeing the sun for the first time. I don't blame him. When Edward stepped into the light, he looked just like her. They could be brother and sister if I was just a friend not knowing our secret.

"You didn't believe us so… this is what I am. Why do you think my skin is so cold?"

"Bella!"

"What dad?"

"Did you know about this when you first met-"He hesitated and took a deep breath, then exhaled-"Edward?"

"Yes." She said in a positive voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you would have a heart attack, and I could never be with Edward again."

"Does your family know about this?" He asked Edward.

"Yes. We all are…. Including Renesmee."

"Well…. Why did you happen to chose today to tell me?"

"Tomorrow is my birthday," I said. "I will look 17, but how long have I been alive? Like 10 years? Sometime you would figure out that I am growing rapidly. Or you already know that by now. "

"Well then. Bella?"

"Yes dad?"

"Can I speak to you for just a second? I would like to talk to you about you and Edward." He said my father's name like he would be cursed if he says it 2 times in one day.

"Umm… sure, I guess."

Charlie led Bella away from us and into his bedroom. We could tell being a _vampire_ doesn't include great hearing when it's coming to him.

Charlie sat down on his bed. He patted on the spot next to him for Bella to sit on. He threw the pillow at the end of the bed, and sighed.

"Bella…" He trailed off probably lost in thought (of course my father would know that).

"Yes dad?"

"Do you know what Renesmee _showed_ me?"

"No. I can't read minds. Edward can though."

"HE WH- Never mind that. She showed me that you were giving berth to her…?"

"She did! Oh umm… yeah I guess I did."

"So she isn't Edward's niece?" That's three.

I looked at my father and he was laughing.

"What's funny?" I asked him. He turned his head so he could look at me.

"Your grandfather is thinking about killing me when he comes downstairs. Wait…. He just remembered about the mind reading. Wow. He just thought that he will _talk_ to me about it." He quoted the word _talk._

"He better not," I mumbled, low enough that I could barely hear.

We were too busy with out own conversation, that we weren't keeping track on what they were saying upstairs.

"-Couldn't I?" My mother almost shouted.

"Because if you know what he was, then you shouldn't have sex with him and came with that downstairs!" That almost hurt, but barely. I was too caught up in another thought that this reminded me of that I needed to fix.

_Jacob_

I haven't seen him ever since the vultori left from their _visit_. I miss him a lot. Right now, I don't care if my father is listening to me. I just really wanted to go down to La Push and see him again. _Father? Can I sometime… go down to La Push? I know the quilete elders will be very happy if I come. Please? _I gave my dad my best puppy-dog face I could manage. He slightly nodded and turned to look up the stairs. _Thank you,_ I thought.

Bella and Charlie just came down the stairs. Bella looked like she wanted to die. Charlie looked worried. Bella was the first to sit down. Charlie was looking at Edward like he was concentrating on something in his godlike features. We both decided that we should sit down. I sat next to my mother, and Edward sat on the other side of her, while Charlie was sitting on the couch next to us. He was looking at my father then on to me, then to my mother.

"Well I guess this solves everything!"

"What are you talking about?" My mother asked.

"I can asure you we are not dangerous. We have been here for four years, and didn't kill a single human," my father answered (probaly a question Charlie was thinking).

"Well then how do you live? I thought"- he hesitated, cleared his throat and took a deep breath-"vampires can only survive on the blood of humans."

"Well if we did, would you be sitting here with us with your heart still beating?" My father can ask somt funny questions if you get them.

"Yeah I guess not. That still doesn't answer my question."

"We survive on the blood on animals. No killing needed for this town." My father smirked and thumped his fist on his stomach.

"Are there any more of you?" Charlie look really worried. I wanted to go over there and show him everything that has happened eversince I was born. Then again, he could flip out.

"Yes. Many more. All over the world actually. We would have told you sooner, but Nessie just insisted to tell you today. She wanted to see if you can notice her growing. If you haven't said what you said when we came in, this conversation wouldn't have been brought up."

Wow. When my father wants to make a point, he doesn't play around._ I would have told him anyway_ I thought. _I would like for him to know what I am when I will me seventeen tomarrow._

"Well that doesn't matter. As long as he knows, and your fine with it, thats all that matters," my father told me way too low for charlie to hear.

"Well if you don't mind, can I ask one more?" I could tell Charlie was getting to the nitty-gritty. It made _me_ want to read minds.

"As many as you want," my father smiled showing his gleeming whote teeth.

"Does Billy know about this?"

"yes. All of the quilete elders and their sons or daughters know all about it."

"Umm... ok. What about Jacob?" Ouch that hurt me. I stood up and started for the door._ I will be right back. I just uhh... need to get some fresh air, _I thought. I looked at my father. He nodded.

When I stepped outside, the sun would be blinding for a human, but not for me. I walked passed the volvo and went to the driver's side door. I stood there like I was going to steal the car and runaway. Instead I justed opened the door, turned the radio on, and skipped all of the songs except the song Edward made for me. I was not giung to listen to that conversation if Jacob would be brought up. I couldn't take it. Being away from him. It's kile were both on a different end of a rubberband. You can't get away from the other unless it breaks. The only thing holding it is tape and that can't last forever. I turned off the radio, started the car and put it in drive. _I will be right back. I just need to do something real quick. _I took out my hairtie and put it on my wrist. I carefully puy my foot on the gas, and drove away. _Here I come Jacob._


	3. Jacob

3. Jacob

On my way to Jacob's, I was thinking about our relationship. We are only friends, but surprisingly, I wanted to be more than friends. I don't know how he had gotten into my life (besides being in love with my mother). To me, he was my everything. I don't know how he feels about me, though. Sometimes he just gives me a big bear hug, and sometimes he just wants to know what's on my mind. I know that he is a wolf, but I feel something that was never there yesterday, or five months ago. Years. It has been nine years ever since I saw him. I hated myself so badly for not seeing him. Thank god I decided to tell Charlie or I would have never thought of this.

I crossed the used-to-be line to La Push. I saw Sam behind the trees in his pitch-black wolf form. He barked, and I waved. I stopped he car and asked, "Where is Jacob?" He pointed his nose towards a little opening in between the trees. There I saw a russet brown wolf sitting down. He was huge! I stepped out of the car and ran as fast as I could to the wolf.

When I got there though, I stopped, leaned against a tree, and looked at the wolf. He stood up, walked towards me, and licked my face. "Do you mind if you change to human?" The wolf bobbed his giant head up and down. I gave him a peck on the muzzle. He whined and ran into the trees. I waited three seconds, and Jacob was in sight. He ran fast to me in three strides, and gave me a big bear hug like I thought he would. It reminded me of Emmett, but I shouldn't be thinking about that. I should be thinking about what I was feeling about Jacob I had never felt before in my life.

"Look at you! You look just like your mother when she was seventeen. I think you know that though. Oh my god Look at you!" He hugged me tighter so I might as well hug him back. Along with the senses, I do have the strength.

"Yeah. It's me. How have you been?"

"Depressed at hell…. But now I'm not!"

He gave me that grin that he knew I loved. He let go of me and dropped his arm down to my hand. I took it without thinking. I thought if I do certain things that feeling would come to me.

"Umm…" I didn't know what to say to him what just happened. He looked deep into my eyes not knowing what was in them.

"What happened?" He said in a stern voice. "Are they back?" The vultori haven't thought of being back in what seemed like ages.

"No, there not back, and nothing else happened. It's just we told Charlie that-'' I hesitated. I didn't know how Jacob would feel if I told him what we told Charlie "- We told Charlie the secret. It was my idea. That's what brought me here."

"So you came here just to tell me what you told Charlie. I don't give a crap what he does, as long as you're here with me, right now."

Then it hit me. That right there what he said told me how I now know how he feels about me. Maybe the same as I do. That also had gotten me thinking. I wasn't feeling happiness or depression from not seeing Jacob today. I was in love with him, and I can't bear to be away from him. I wanted to know if he felt the same way. I asked him a lot of questions.

"What have you been doing when I'm not here?"

"Sleeping, eating, annoying Leah-'' I laughed-"and that's about it. What did you do?"

"Training to have people hear my thoughts from anywhere on my body instead of my hands. I am about done all I have left is my face."

"Oh… umm that's cool…." He turned to look at me and took my left hand with his. I looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to ask you something that I have been wanting to ask you for ten years."

"Okay? What is it? Is something wrong with my gift?"

"No. not your gift. Just you."

"I don't know where you're getting with this…." What was he going to ask me? That he _hates_ me? That would be the worst nightmare ever.

"I want to know the truth. No downplaying this or procrastinating. How do you feel about me?"

BOOM! That was it! The question I was waiting for. He took it right out of my mouth. He liked me back and I knew it for sure now. And I was sure I never flirted with him because I remember everything like it was yesterday when I was a baby. I think he knew I liked him, but love him. No. not as a friend. As something more. He wanted it too. I heard human foot steps behind me. I guessed one hundred yards away. I looked behind me and saw my father. Uh-oh.


	4. Unthankful

4. Unthankful.

I saw my father behind me. _Uh-oh,_ I thought. I was dead. Especially with what Jacob and I were thinking.

"Why are you here?"

"What are you talk.-" He saw my father. I have to say vampires do have a bit better senses than werewolves.

"Renesmee Marie Anthony Swan Mason Cullen. Please come here." I gave Jacob a be-right-back-if-I-live look. He glared at Edward, and kissed my forehead. He ran off and I heard him howl in no time.

"Get on my back." Edward was walking towards me and was one foot apart. I got on his back, and he ran like I wish I should have. I kept thinking _3.141592653589_ over and over again. I didn't want my Father to know what I was thinking. I was also trying very hard to not showing him anything because I was touching his neck. I repeated pi twelve times until he slowed down. I blinked back into reality and saw where we were. We were at my parent's meadow. _What are we doing here? Why can't I be with Jacob? I need to answer his question! _

"I can't let you. I won't take it. You are a vampire, and he is a wolf. I don't care if he imprints or not, but you will not be with him until I get something straight."

He put me down, and I walked in front of him so he would stop. Wow I was tall. About as tall as my Father.

"What are we here? What were you talking about 'imprint'?" I didn't know what that word means, but I hear it a lot. I tried to look it up online, but someone blocked the website that would give me a definition.

"You are too young to know what that means. You will find out tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! It's just one day! Does it really matter if I know it or not? I will know it sooner or later."

"Well if you want to know what it means, then you need to talk to Leah." My Father had his lips pressed into a hard line holding back a laugh. He knew I hated Leah. But my luck turned when I saw Jacob in wolf form behind my Father. He stepped out, snarling very loud. He barked twice and that told me I need to get out of here before I get banned from seeing Jacob. I ran towards him as fast as I could, and jumped on his back.

"Good boy," I whispered in his ear.

He took off and I didn't hear my Father behind me. I looked and he was in front of him, running faster towards Charlie's. He was going to tell my Mother, and she would know why I was doing this. I showed Jacob stopping right here and me hugging him. He slowed down, and let me jump off. He ran into a thick layer of trees and came back with only raggy tan shorts. His face looked a little pissed off. He ran towards me and took both of my hands.

"You want to know what imprinting means huh. I knew the time would come. All I can say is… I know how you feel about me by the way you would rather be with me that your bloodsuckers. Imprinting is... well, when a wolf, such as myself looks into a female, such as you, we have that click to where she is the one. You can't be with anyone but her. We are attached to or imprints, or should I say 'mates' like a hummingbird is to his nectar. That is how I feel about you. Why do you think I asked you how you feel about me... which you still didn't answer."

I couldn't move. Imprinting reminded me of how my Father is attached to my Mother. I stood there, looking past Jacob, at nothing. He just told me he was in love with me ever since I was a baby in the long version. I blinked and found out that we were both sitting down. I stood up, as did he, and I gave him a hug to where I would never want to let go.

"That doesn't answer my question," he said in my ear. I leaned back against the tree and said, "I love you, Jacob." I leaned forward, my eyes closing, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He started to wrap his arms around my waist. Our faces were six inches apart, and my mind was thinking about what I was going to do. He now knew what I wanted to do, and I could tell he wanted the same thing.

He leaned forward as he closed his eyes.

When we were about to kiss, there was a black wolf barking. That startled the both of us. I sighed and said, "Sam, what are you doing here?"

I turned and not only saw Sam, but I also saw my parents. Edward's arms were folded on his chest while Bella was looking at Jacob and I, bug-eyed, and mouth slightly open. "I-I-I," I stammered. I was so embarrassed. I don't blame myself. I was about to kiss someone who used to be in love with my mom, (But is still young). I looked up at Jacob and he was glaring at Sam, and my parents.

"I will call you later," I whispered in his ear.

"Just to let you know, I love you too," Jacob whispered back. I was glad I was leaning against a tree or I would have fainted. I closed my eyes and put my hand on his heart. I showed him us being together someday with nobody around. He smiled and gave me an unexpectedly peck on my cheek. If my parents weren't behind me with Sam, I would have turned my head. Oops… I still had my hand on his heart. He smiled and hugged me lightly, glared at my Father and Sam, then headed for the forest.

My hand automatically went up to my heart. It was hammering faster than it ever did. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and turned around. I didn't see Sam He was probably with Jacob. My parents looked pissed.

"We are. Come with me," my Father said. I walked towards them and looked straight into their eyes.

"I… uhh… see you're done talking to Charlie." I had nothing else to say. I was grounded, and I knew it too.

"Only from seeing Jacob," my Father said.

"I can't do it. If Jacob had never imprinted on me, I would still feel this way to him. I am in love with Jacob, okay! Just like you two, if he dies, I die too. I don't care what anybody thinks. I love Jacob, and he loves me. We were meant for each other and I want to be with only him. Why can't I?" That was the longest speech I ever made. I felt confident because this was one fight they can't really argue with because imprinting can only go with one person. And that was me. It was hard to get through my head that Jacob as been in love with me all along, and I didn't even know.

"Because you are a vampire, and he is a werewolf. They are our enemies. Not in love with each other."

"I don't care! I would rather die that be away from him!"

"We didn't know you loved him so much," my Mother said. "If you have to choose family or Jacob, who would you be with?"

Tough question, but not that hard. It only took me one second to think of my answer. _Jacob,_ I thought.

"We need to go somewhere, Nessie. You won't like it, but we will be back so you could be with Jacob."

My Father was scaring me. 'Could?' I heard a howl from Jacob. He slowly walked into sight in human form. I smiled a little bit and thought, _How would you keep us apart?_ I knew Jacob was thinking the same thing.

"I don't know. But we need to go to Italy to talk to the vultori about this if it is possible," my Father said.

"Why would you have to go there? So they could kill Nessie? I don't think she would want to go, but if you are taking her so she could be changed into a full bloodsucker, or have her join them, I won't have it. And neither will she." Again, he took the words right out of my mouth.

"We'll see," my Father said. He walked quickly to my side, and put me over his back. Knowing my Father, he doesn't stop until he gets what he wants. I don't want this. I would rather kill myself then go to the Vultori. Maybe I would have a heart attack. I smiled to myself. I showed Edward that I was in his meadow, kissing Jacob.

"Never show that again! You too will never be together! Is that clear?"

"Mhm.


	5. Jane

**Sorry for the delay on this next chapter. Homework, school, ect. ect. The outfit Nessie is wearing in this chapter is on my profile! Please R&R!**

Jane

When we were on the plane, the loud speaker beeped.

"This is your captain speaking. We will arrive in Italy in twenty five minutes. Thank you for choosing Air Tran. Questo è il vostro capitano da. Arriverete in Italia nel venticinque minuti. La ringrazio per scegliere aria trap." He was speaking Italian I think. I was sitting next to the window looking at all of the clouds. They were getting thinner and thinner every inch the plane was getting closer to the ground. My Father was sitting next to my while my Mother was watching the movie, 'What Happens in Vegas.'

I thought to myself, _'Father, please for this one moment, try not to read my thoughts._' He nodded once. _'Thank you.'_ I thought about Jacob and what he was doing right now. I'd thought I'd never say this, but I wish Aunt Alice was here. Ten seconds later I heard my name whispered behind me. "Oh God." I took out my on-the-go mirror, and looked in the reflection behind me.

I should have known she would be here. One because my birthday would be tomorrow. Two, she probably saw me having _fun_ shopping with her (which I might do to be free for three hours). Or three, having her dress me as a barbie doll.

My Father laughed at my thoughts. I pictured myself sticking out my tongue at him but I didn't because people were wondering why he was laughing. Probably because of the movie.

Two minutes after the movie ended, it was really bumpy. The plane stoped and the bell rand for people to get up and get their bags above course my Mother was the first to stand and the center of attention. I stood up and turn to glare at Aunt Alice, but I also saw Uncle Jasper with her. No wonder why my Father and I were so calm. I looked at Aunt Alice, and she was wearing a yellow bandanna with pink Ed Hardy sunglasses. All I wore was a purple Ed Hardy sweater, and plane jeans and purple converse.

We(of course) were the first off of the plane. I could tell Jasper wasn't using his powers when my Father hissed at something in a human form inside of the parking grage. We all took a step back and my Mother put her shield over us.

"I mean you no harm. We knew you were coming, but we didn't know why," Jane said.

"We are here to see Aro," My Father said.

"Very well." Then we followed Jane vampire speed to the clock tower.


	6. Aro

**Authors note: Savannah is my friend at school, and I do know a Clirissa, but the name is spelled different. The next chapter will also be in be the next two weeks or so. Sorry I am posting chapters slow and besides, this chapter is going to be kind of long... School, friends, clarinet, Twilight books, you tube twilight clips, ect. Ect. I do not own Twilight characters. But I do own Savannah and Klirissa. Carry on then!**

Aro

Vulterra. My Mother has once explained this place to me. She said it was the most horrible and best thing she has ever done. She and Aunt Alice were in a Porsche 911 Turbo, like the one Aunt Alice has now. My Mother was sitting on my bed when I wanted to know the story when she first went to Italy.

"There were people in red clothing. Alice told me the place I had to go to was Palazzo dei Priori, or the clock tower. He was going to show himself in the sunlight because he thought I was dead. It was very difficult to run through all of those people. I had to run through a water fountain to get to him in time. I kept screaming his name, but he never looked up. All I remember is us smacking into each other and he said, 'Death that hath sucked the honey of the breath, hath had no power yet upon the beauty.' He then welcomed Felix and Demetri. Then we were talking to Aro about turning me. Sorry. That is all I can remember."

I didn't realize I was day dreaming until we were by an old, dark-skinned lady who told us where to go to see Aro. _'Does she know what we are?' _My Father nodded. _'Wolves?'_ He shook his head and said, "The only people who don't know about Wolves are the servants and Mary here," he told me low enough so Mary couldn't hear.

We were walking down that narrow hallway when it seemed to get a little cold. There was a little light coming from the floor. Jane fell into the hole, and kept walking. My Father helped my Mother down and then I jumped. Alice and Jasper were right behind me. We kept walking while it was getting colder. Soon we approached two very large doors. Jane pushed one open and a small stream of light passed through and onto me. My Father had a horrid expression on his face. I tried to keep my thoughts to myself as we entered the room. It was a little bit colder in here than it was in the hallway. There were three large chairs that looked like thrones. There, sitting in the middle chair was Aro from what I remember in my younger years. He still looked the same ever since the talk about me when I was three and a half months old. He stood up and walked towards us.

"What a wonderful surprise!" Jane stood by the chair Aro was just sitting in. Aro had something in his blood-red eyes and I couldn't tell what it was.

Alice was very quiet for a moment and said, "I'm sorry. I have to go," she said with a look of terror on her face while she left the area. My Father had the same look, but he cleared it very quickly. I looked at Aro and he was grinning.

"Felix and Marcus, will you please escort Mr. and Mrs. Cullen to the lobby?"

"Yes, Master," they both said at the same time.

When everyone was gone except Jane, Aro, Savannah, Klirissa, and Cauis. For no reason, Aro laughed. "Son. Please come. No need to be shy," he said._ Son?_ Who did he mean by that?

After he said that, a boy about my height with short cropped black hair similar to my Father's but he had fiery red eyes. He was obviously a newborn. He walked with grace like he was a male model. He was muscular but not as much as Emmett. He was a little scrawny, but not too much that he looked like a stick. He looked like he was kind of cute, but totally _not_ my type. He stood about three feet away from his creator.

"This is my son, John. Felix found him in the same place he found Savannah and Klirissa, in an ally with no food, no water, and about to die. Of course he couldn't help himself, so he brought them here because they all had remarkable talents. I couldn't believe my eyes. John? Would you like to show Renesmee here what you can do?"

Aro gestured to John and took a step back. John looked down. Suddenly, out of no where, I felt this strange attraction to him. Was that his gift? It seemed similar to Jasper's, but he does _all _emotions. Well whatever it was, I wanted him to stop because I don't even know this boy and I love Jacob.

"Wow. Cool gift. Did you do it on Aro to take you here?" I joked, but I didn't smile. Being here, in the place where could possibly die, _and_ with the same people except the new three that almost killed me. Yeah. Wouldn't you smile at this time? I swear I had a massive headache from being to anxious to leave this death hole.

"Yes, quite," Aro said with enthusiasm. "That is why you are here."

"Excuse me?" I don't know where this was going to, and I didn't _want_ to know where it _is _going to. Like I said, I just want to leave. Then this voice came out of no where. "Renesmee," it said. Could it be true? I turned around and it was. I was smiling ear to ear.

"Oh, don't be sad, my dear. John here has something to say."

John walked over to me and said, "I'm sorry." He said it with regret or with agony. I couldn't tell. But then something happened to me that I didn't know until I had gotten my mind straight. Oh My God! He was… And my Father was… Oh my God! He was…

*****Ha Ha! Made a cliff hanger! SOOOO HALLP NOW! AND HEADS UP! *Almost this whole story will have a cliffhanger at the end… but NOT like this. I couldn't think of the last word for her to think. What do **_**you **_**think will happen? PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT! And BTW, EDWARD will not be a jack$$ in this story. Later there will be a father-daughter moment that almost made my friend cry (Yay! That was the point of making that chapter anyway lol) Ok back to the story!*****


End file.
